everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Another Day
Characters Faybelle Thorn Raven Queen Story It was just another day. Flowers in hand, bag hanging off her shoulder, Faybelle Thorn made her way through the hallways of the hospital. This time of day there was only one place where she was going. “Good afternoon, Dark Fairy.” A young fairy nurse waved gingerly as she crossed paths with the proudest member of their race. “It is nice seeing you again.” Faybelle said nothing as she walked on without even taking notice of the inferior woman. One would have thought that this was normal; that like her mother, she simply was ignoring those around her because as the Dark Fairy, the strongest of fairies, she had to stand at the top of everything, which would mean she would have to put everyone beneath her. This time wasn’t the case. Faybelle just didn’t pay her attention. She had more important things on her mind. It was just another day. “Are you sure about this, Raven?” Faybelle asked, with her hand placed gently on the chest of the woman she loved. “Yes, I’m sure.” She smiled softly, tightening her grip around the wrist of the young fairy. Long ago, there was a woman called the Evil Queen, whom almost destroyed all of Ever After. But before that, she did something that was of equal horrifying value to Faybelle Thorn. After she had used the poison apple on her Snow White, she had gone after other fairy tales. One of them was Faybelle’s mother, the previous Dark Fairy, she stole the role that was meant for her family and put Briar Beauty’s mother to sleep; that left the Thorn family with nothing. The Evil Queen held the role “Dark Fairy” that was stolen from her mother; even when sealed, her family was never able to get it back. This wasn’t enough to dissuade Faybelle. Growing up, Faybelle was determined with all of her might to get back what was stolen from her family. One way or another, she was going to get what she wanted. She didn’t care what enemies that she would create in the process, it didn’t matter even if she worked with the devil herself. If she betrayed all the students in Ever After High, she didn’t care so long as she got what was rightfully hers. She was determined to get her legacy back, and there was no one that could stop her. Now there was someone stopping her. Raven Queen was like a mirror to her. While Faybelle Thorn fought to get her family legacy, Raven Queen fought to run away from her. Every time that Faybelle thought of her, it just made her madder and madder that there was someone that didn’t have respect for their own heritage – at least she had a heritage. As their days went by, her thoughts changed when regarding the daughter of her mother’s enemy. At first, it was the idea of “Why” they were fighting that was keeping them at odds; but thinking of “HOW” they were fighting made things different. In that regard, the two of them were more similar than one from an outsider’s perspective would have perceived. Even though it was from outside help of some friends, now they were in a relationship. It was nearly a perfect dream. Now it was almost complete. From where Faybelle was touching, she could feel the heart rate of Raven throb faster and faster at her mere touch. It was time for Faybelle to get what she always wanted. Long ago, Raven has inherited the title of The Evil Queen from her mother; and that meant that she inherited everything that was hers; not just the magic. Raven, in her heart, also held the title of the dark fairy that was stolen from Faybelle’s mother all those years ago. Now that the page of Destiny was in Raven’s own heart; she could give it back. “Are you ready, Faybelle?” Raven smiled. “Yeah…” White light filled the clearing; the shockwave of fairy tale magic erupted from Raven’s chest. She gave Faybelle back what was once hers. She gave her back her title. She gave her, her heart. She gave all of her thoughts and feelings. Raven gave Faybelle her everything. No. Something was wrong. Raven was giving too much. “Room: 207. Raven Queen” this is what the label on the door read as Faybelle reached her destination with flowers in hand. Faybelle stood outside the door; not daring to walk in. Her heart was racing rapidly as she was debating what exactly she was actually going to do. It was just another day. Swallowing all of her anxiety and pride, the young woman put on the best smile that she could muster in the situation. Choking a sigh, she opened the door. “Good afternoon, Raven Queen!” It was just another day. As she entered the quiet room, Faybelle’s smile disappeared almost instantly. It was a private room; the curtains on the window were wide open. The view to the outside world was a spectacle sight as it had an amazing view of a park outside, one where many patients of the hospital would go for walks for exercising or for fresh air. Viewing it from this quiet room, the outside seemed like a dream come true – but what kept Faybelle’s attention wasn’t the view from the outside, but from the inside. A view she had come all to accustom to seeing. Sitting there in the hospital bed, motionless, gazing out the window was an image that Faybelle had seen many times that she had come to the during visitation hours. She just sat there, spaced out, looking out, not even seeming to acknowledge the dark fairy’s presence – actually, she didn’t acknowledge anything, anymore. It was just another day. Faybelle put on her smile again. “How are we feeling today?” There was no reaction. “That’s good,” Faybelle nodded, pretending she heard an answer. She walked herself over to a seat next to the bed and placed down her bouquet of flowers and her bag down by all the other flowers that had accumulated in the corner of the room. Faybelle sighed as she looked around. There were many things. Many flowers aligned the room, a couple of stuffed bears (Blondie…sigh), but one thing that caught her attention the most was a blanket folded up on the side of the room. Raven’s father, Good King, was a busy man. During the day time he could never find himself time to see his daughter; but at night, he had spent every minute here with his daughter – hoping that one day, that she would be able to recognize him, and that perhaps the two of them could go home. Faybelle sighed as she lowered herself into a seat. She looked over at the woman that still never acknowledged her existence since that day. Why did Raven do that? Faybelle found herself asking this question many times. Why did she do this to herself? But of course, there was never a soul to answer this question. Perhaps it was an accident, or perhaps she did it on purpose. When Raven attempted to give Faybelle back her family’s legacy, not only she did that, she gave her everything else. She gave her “The Dark Fairy,” “The Evil Queen,” her love, her emotions, her everything. She had taken everything that made Raven, Raven. And now, all Raven is, is just a blank page. “Would you like for me to peel you an apple?” she said reaching into a fruit bowl next to her. There was no reaction. Raven just continued to stare outside the window. Faybelle started to peel in silence. “Oh yeah,” she spoke up, “Did you hear? Apple is pregnant.” “…” “Yeah, I guess they would have told you when they last visited.” She continued. “Seems like Duchess is hoping for a boy while Apple is hoping for a girl.” She continued to peel. “I can’t believe it. Those two are going to be parents together? That sounds freighting.” Raven said nothing. “And Cerise’s boys; they are just the most adorable pups you ever saw.” She smiled. “Luckily, it seems they inherited Lizzie’s personality…could you imagine otherwise? I mean, some animals do eat their young.” She looked over at Raven to see if she was looking back, of course she wasn’t. “And then Humphry and Darlings-” Faybelle stopped. She was tired. It was the exact same thing every day. Every day Faybelle would come to this room. She would come and visit Raven every day, hoping she would recognize her voice. She was hoping that she would look over at Faybelle; and call her out by her name. She was hoping that at the end of the day, the two of them could leave the hospital and continue their lives. Faybelle was tired. She was tired of all of this. It was just another day. The apple and its peeler hit the ground. Faybelle lunged herself towards Raven. Grasping her shoulder, she turned the poor woman to look at her. Why won’t you say anything? Why won’t you look at me? Why are you ignoring me? Why are you like this? Why won’t you come back? Over these past few months, these emotions have been building up. Building up to a boiling point, even the dark fairy has her breaking point. Why did you leave me? As she looked down at Raven’s face, all of her anger subsided. With no acknowledgement of the sudden shift in motion, Raven Queen just looked at Faybelle Thorn with an expressionless look. Her eyes could tell you everything, void of any light or color she just looked onward, looking at through a void that had consumed her. Though she was looking at her direction, she wasn’t looking at Faybelle; it was like she was looking onward at some emptiness that only she could see. Looking into her eyes, you could tell everything. Her mind was void of any life. As blank as the blank page that was in her heart. Faybelle smiled softly as she looked into the emptiness of the girl she once loved. “Would you like for me to read you a book?” she asked. There was no reaction. “Okay…” she took the silence as a yes. Letting go of the young woman, Faybelle returned to her seat as she reached into the bag beside her chair. She pulled out a fairly large book and turned to the first page. She looked over at Raven, whom was just staring back at her with her gaze void of any life. Turning back to the words, Faybelle spoke. “Once, Upon a Time…” It was just another day. Maybe tomorrow will be different Notes This story is apart of a series called "Bad End Shipping" Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction